Amores inesperados
by ArunaCV
Summary: Y así surgió el amor... por sorpresa! Este fic participa en el reto "Citas literarias" de la Sala de los Menesteres.


**Disclaimer**: estos personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a JK Rowling

_Este fic participa en el reto "Citas literarias" del foto la Sala de los Menesteres_

"_El amor verdadero suele aparecer donde menos te lo esperas_" La selección, Kiera Cass

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hacia un día nublado, como casi siempre pasa en Londres, y desde la puerta de mi despacho contemplaba el cielo gris. Pero, por desgracia, no tenía tiempo de buscar un solo resquicio de luz en ninguna parte; el trabajo se me estaba acumulando sobre la mesa yel jefe aún no me había mandado a un ayudante ¡Llevan dos semanas para hacerlo!

En cuanto hube terminado el informe miro el reloj.

"_Que bien, es pronto… Podré descansar un rato más en casa_…" —pensé ingenuamente.

En esto llamaron a la puerta,

"No quiero abrir, seguro que es alguien trayéndome papeles para completar o similar ¡Y yo pensando que tendría tiempo para descansar!" -cavilaba absurdamente.

—Adelante—dije sin mucho entusiasmo.

— Pergdon… ¿El señorg Weasley? —exclamo una chica rubia que asomaba la cabeza por la puerta.

Subí la cabeza con aire despreocupado diciendo que era yo y, en cuanto la vi, me vino una imagen a la cabeza de unos años antes. Se trataba de Fleur Delacour, la campeona del Torneo de los Tres Magos de la Academia Mágica Beauxbatons que hacía algunos años se había celebrado en Hogwarts. Me fijé en ella el día que visitamos a Harry antes de la prueba final, estaba radiante pese a los nervios. Recuerdo que pensé que ojalá la conociera algún día… ¡y allí estaba, en la puerta de mi despacho esperando una respuesta por mi parte mientras yo no lo único que hacía era rememorar tiempos pasados!

Decidí preguntar que hacía allí, ya que nunca la había visto por allí.

—Señorita Delacour, ¿qué quiere de mi?

—Soyg su nueva ayudagnte—dijo con tono decidido pero algo interrogante ante la perspectiva de que fuera a ser su nuevo jefe.

—Estupendo, hacía tiempo que la había pedido, pero en este banco las cosas se mueven a ritmo de duende… Bueno, ¡por fin estás aquí! —exclamé con prepotencia—Tiene en esa mesita los informes a entregar —añadí señalando una mesa bajita que estaba debajo de la ventana pero que estaba repleta de papeles—. Más esos de ahí del suelo.

—Pergdon ¿Y dónde tengo mi mesa de trgabajo? —inquirió, molesta ante la idea de tener que trabajar en ese despacho desordenado, con muchísimas cosas y un olor a cerrado que dificultaba el respirar.

—Es aquella mesa, siento que este llena de papeles pero necesitaba algún sitio donde dejarlos y, además, con tanto trabajo no he podido ordenarlos —comenté, levantándome de la silla para poder empezar a despejar la mesa.

—Grgacias, no será necesario, ya lo orgdeno yo —expresó con tono enfadado.

—Como quiera señorita Delacour —susurré volviendo a sentarme en mi mesa, terminando de preparar alguna cosa banal. Cuando hube terminado volví a preguntarla si quería que la ayudara a recoger y, dado que su respuesta no sólo fue negativa sino además desagradable, cogí mi chaqueta del perchero y me fui a casa.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Los días pasaban y tener a Fleur como ayudante era un alivio, porque me quitaba trabajo, al mismo tiempo que una incomodidad. Siempre estaba de mal humor, enfadada con el mundo, pero en sus ojos se veía un resquicio de tristeza que no entendía. Intenté preguntar pero siempre contestaba borde así que por no enfadarme yo también dejaba la conversación.

Poco a poco empecé a conocerla, no solo era guapísima y tenía un porte magnifico, sino que, a pesar de su permanente estado de irritación, era servicial, siempre dispuesta a ayudar aunque se tuviera que quedar hasta tarde trabajando. Parecía que vivía por y para trabajar; algo que me agradaba porque me quitaba horas de quehaceres, y a la vez me preocupaba porque parecía que no quería estar nunca en casa.

Hasta que un día encajé todas las pieza.

Todo lo entendí un día que no hacía mal tiempo para ser Londres; el cielo estaba medianamente despejado y la temperatura era hasta agradable. Llegué pronto al despacho porque tenía una reunión a media mañana y quería prepararla a conciencia. Me acomodé en mi silla, terminé lo que tenía que terminar y bajé a los sótanos a comprobar la cámara 1080.

Volví a subir, como cualquier otro día, al departamento. En el momento en el que entré por a la puerta me di cuenta que algo estaba mal, Fleur estaba agazapada en una esquina sollozando. Me acerqué con sigilo, preguntándome qué podría ocurrirle.

—Fleur, ¿estás bien? ¿Ocurre algo?

—No esg nadag —dijo, incorporándose de nuevo—. Pensé que tardargias más en llegarg—susurró, volviendo a sentarse en su mesa para entregarse a la pila de trabajo que había sobre su mesa

—Si necesitas unos días de descanso, puedes tomar vacaciones —sugerí, pensando que le gustaría quizá viajar a Francia a ver a su familia.

—¡No! ¡No, no, no, no! —exclamó, alterada ante tal idea—. Es mejorg que siga trgabajando.

Ante tal respuesta, lo único que pude hacer fue irme a la reunión sin parar de darle vueltas a la cabeza sobre el porqué de esas lágrimas. Siempre se había mostrado tan fría sobre sus sentimientos

—Bueno —exclamé, entrando en el despacho—. Ya que no quieres tomarte unos días libres, permíteme que te invite a tomar algo después del trabajo. Así podremos hablar un rato con tranquilidad y sin presión de los duendes, ¿te parece?

—Bueno vale —dijo ante mi asombro—. Pero solo una copa rgápida que hay que seguirg trgabajando.

Así, en cuanto hubo terminado la jornada, salimos al Londres muggle a un bar cerca del callejón Diagón.

En esa conversación descubrí que esa tarde estaba llorando porque se sentía sola. Fleur no quería volver a Francia hasta que hubiera aprendido mejor inglés y hubiera desarrollado una vida tanto social como laboral decente para que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos de ella. Y tan entretenida fue la conversación que decidimos que al día siguiente estaría bien tomar otra copa.

Y así continuaron las tardes de después de trabajar, conversación tras conversación, empezamos a enamorarnos. Porque el amor suele aparecer donde menos te lo esperas.


End file.
